1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to electrosurgical systems and methods and, more particularly, to soft tissue RF transection and resection devices and methods of using the same.
2. Background
Electrosurgical methods are widely used in the operative field since they generally reduce patient bleeding associated with tissue cutting, transecting and/or resecting procedures and improve the surgeons' ability to view the surgical site. Two widely accepted methods of electrosurgery are performed, namely, monopolar electrosurgery and bipolar electrosurgery.
Monopolar electrosurgery methods generally direct electric current along a defined path from an exposed or active electrode through the patient's body to a return pad or electrode, which is externally attached to a suitable location on the patient's skin.
Alternatively, bipolar electrosurgery methods generally direct electric current along a defined path from a first exposed or active electrode through the patient's body to a second exposed or return electrode. Both the first and the second electrodes are typically disposed within the body of the patient.
Transection and/or resection of soft tissues, such as the liver or spleen, pose particular difficulties during electrosurgical operation as compared to electrosurgical operation of other tissues and thus require unique electrosurgical instruments, systems, techniques and the like for operating thereon.